


Tattoed Proposal

by fangirl6202



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Blind!Nico, Domestic, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Modern AU, Not Demigods, Percico - Freeform, Tattoos, jeo, lason, pernico - Freeform, proposal, valgrace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: Nico di Angelo is blind and is living with his boyfriend Percy Jackson. They have a long standing tradition that Nico guesses where and what Percy's new tattoo is. A new tattoo brings heart felt speeches, tears, and an engagement ring.





	

  They had a routine.

  Every time Percy came home with a new tattoo, Nico had to guess where it was. When and if he got it right, his boyfriend would gently lead his hands to the slightly raised patch of skin, where he would run his fingers over it, guessing what it was. Percy would then say what it was, what the colors were, and how it fit in with everything else. Nico would smile, listening to his boyfriend's voice, but always stifled a sigh. He would never be able to see the tattoo.

  Nico di Angelo was blind. 

  It happened during a brutal car accident, in which he had lost his vision, his sister, and his mother. Percy never cared. He still loved Nico and didn't treat him any differently. They had been high-school sweethearts, then college roommates ( a lot  of amazing things happened those 4 years) and then the accident happened. Percy was the only one who was at the hospital. Percy was also the one who Nico had cried on during his mothers  and sister's funeral. It was always Percy. Sometimes it felt like Percy Jackson was the only person who cared about him.

  Percy now worked at the garage down the road, working long shifts, always coming home late. Nico didn't mind it. As long as Percy always came back, he was fine. Percy and Nico had a lot of things in common, but one stood out the most.

  Their love for tattoos.

  Nico had always admired them, but never got them. He didn't want to add to the stereotype that he was emo (his pale skin and dark hair did that enough). Percy ,however, got tattoos nearly every week, always small ones. He didn't seem like the type of guy who had tattoos, considering he was the kindest guy on earth and that he always wore long sleeves. People always got surprised when Percy's tattoos were on display, like at a pool or when he was shirtless. Percy always enjoyed proving them wrong.

  "Um... on your...  forearm?" Nico asked, head tilted. Percy had come home after a long shift, and immediately sat Nico on the couch saying he had a new tattoo.

  "No." He could practically hear the smile in Percys voice. God, he half wanted to smack it off his face and half wanted to kiss it off. "Your neck? Oh God, please don't be the neck." Even Nico knew that a neck tattoo wasn't the best idea. Percy laughed, a sound which made Nicos heart ache. "No. You get one more chance babe! " Nico was out of places. "The ass, I don't know! I give up."

  Percy chuckled, and Nico felt Percys strong, calloused hands lightly grab his fingers, and lead them to his shoulder blade then a bit lower. A patch of skin next to the collarbone. Nico hummed lightly, feelin something resembling a flame. He realized it was a ring of flames.

  "Flames?" Nico asked, somewhat odded out. "I dont know, Percy. You got me stumped." 

  Percy chuckled. "Its an anti-possession tattoo."

  Nico raised his eyebrows. "Anti-possession? Like, the satanic stuff?" He assumed Percy shrugged as he usually did. "I don't believe that stuff, but it looked badass, so I got it."

   He sighed in utter exhaustion but smiled warmly. " You are the only person I know who would get an 'anti-possession' tattoo because it looked cool." Percy chuckled, a deep vibration that Nico felt in his fingertips, and he felt Percy's soft lips on his. "Yeah," Percy said against the kiss. "But you love me."

  "Mm... Asshole."

  - - - - - 

   "Perce?" Nico called as he heard the front door creak. He was listening to a podcast on the couch, cuddling with their black lab Blackjack and his service dog Mrs. O'Leary. 

  "Im home." Percy called back, his boots creaking on the floorboards. Both dogs leaped off the couch and by the sound of falling, tackled Percy to the floor. He laughed and sent the dogs away as Nico chuckled.

  "Leo and Jason came by earlier." Nico said, smiling.

  Leo Valdez and Jason Grace were Percys best friends and coworkers. Leo's mother started the garage that Leo now owned and had hired Percy. A week later, he hired Jason Grace, and the three men hit it off. Soon after , though, Leo's mother and girlfriend died in a fire. Leo shut himself away and no one could really help him. For a good while, he was lost, until Jason was there to comfort him. Jason was the reason Leo was still the opptimistic goofball he was today. Percy and Nico were a bit surprised when they came out together, holding hands, but they were happy for the couple. They made each other better. Nico constantly teased Leo about being a bottom (though Nico would never admit he pretended to be submissive. Dominant Percy was one of his favorites) and always critiqued Jasons cooking. The four of them were quite a group.

  "They said that they were-- mph!!" Nico was quieted by Percy smashing their lips together passionately.  As Percy broke off, he sighed an "I got a new tattoo." Nico smiled, and Percy led them to the couch. "OK, is it--" Once more, Nico was quieted by Percy lightly taking Nico's fingers and leading them to his wrist. Nico frowned upon bit. Percy never broke the tradition. Nico sensed it was something important. 

  "I don't get it..." Nico whispered, running his fingers up and down his wrists. "Its just a bunch of dots." 

  "Try again, Neeks." Percy whispered, an encouraging tone to his words.

  Nico ran his fingers over the dots again and again until it hit him. 

  Braille.

  Nico had learned Braille just after the accident, since it gave him something to do. Memorizing which dots represented what and learning how to reread practically. Percy had learned it too, for Nico. Nico always found little sentences in Braille lettering on a note beside the bed whenever Percy worked an early shift. Now, a sentence was on Percys wrist. A short one, but it was enough to take Nico's breath away. 

  _Will you marry me? ___

__" Perce. " Nico said, nearly crying. "Tell me you're joking."_ _

__"I'm not." Percy said, putting something in Nico's fingers._ _

__A ring._ _

__Percy took Nico's other hand. There was a creaking sound as he got off the couch, and he just knew he was on one knee._ _

__"Nico di Angelo, I have been in love with you ever since I was paired up with you for a project in 7th grade. I finally had the courage to ask you out in high school, and it was the best decision I ever made. I managed to take your virginity in college, a personal score if I do say so myself," A hint of a smirk creeped into his voice here, " and somehow I ended up losing my heart. I don't care if you can't see. I don't care if you won't ever be able to see how beautiful you are when you frown, or when you laugh, or when you smile, or any of it. You are the most perfect being I know. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. I want to be able to hold you in my arms every night. So please, Nico. Do me the honour of marrying me. Please marry me Nico. I love you."_ _

__Nico was crying, tears rolling down his face, but he found himself nodding. It wasn't even a question. "Yes," He said, voice trembling. "Yes, Percy, I will marry you."_ _

__Percy slipped the ring onto his finger, and Nico threw himself at him. They tumbled to the floor, but Nico didn't exactly notice as he was kissing Percy hard, holding onto his leather jacket for dear life, tears running down both of their faces. Percy sat up, not breaking the kiss, and Nico sat in his lap. They broke off panting, and Nico put his hands on either side of Percys face._ _

__He remembered what Percy  looked like, but Nico still wanted to able to see him. To see the man he loved. He remembered his dark, raven black hair and the way it shone in the sun. He remembered his beautiful eyes, the way they looked the sea and how they changed color with his mood. He remembered the little beauty mark right above Percy's left eyebrow. He remembered the impish grin he had whenever he did something, which was fairly often._ _

__"I love you." Percy  said, voice breathless and on the verge of tears. Nico was hoping his eyes were looking at Percy's beautiful green eyes. "So much. I love you. I love you. I love you. " Percy wrapped his arms around Nico, and he layed his head on Percy's shoulder._ _

__"And I love you more. "_ _


End file.
